high school boyfriend
by aqua-angel16
Summary: kagome is the most popular gurl in school who does'nt date but shes the biggest playa of the centery but kagome cant help but help a dog demon who is being picked on his very first day. now the playa is falling in love
1. the new boy?

to inform you all i really am lazy with updates. i right them down but can never type it up cuz i am lazy plz incourage me 2 update by reviewing!! 

* * *

"kagome, w-will you go out with me?" hojo says nervously kagome smiled pretending to think a bit kagome giggles and says

"sorry babe, i dont date" hojo's face filled with disapointment. he knew he would'nt have a chance with the-school-player

"oh i-i understand" hojo says upset kagome nodded and skipped away playfully. kagome my be the school player but shes still a virgin and shes the most bubbly girl in her group. shes also the most popular girl in school

"hey kagome!" her best friend sango calls. _'sango is the 3rd most popular girl in the school and the most maturest one in the group'_

"sanji!!" kagome squeeled as she ran up to hug her best friend

"kagome! i told you not to call me that" sango sighed and shook her head trying to get out of her best friends death grip."hey sanji guess what" kagome says finally letting go of sango

"hm? what happen" but at the corner of her eye she saw a upset and depressed hojo "kagome! again?! please dont tell me you rejected ANOTHER guy"sango says sounding irritated

kagome whinned and winced "sanji, i told you i. dont. date." kagome huffed out

"kags! kags!" ayame shots runing down the hall. _ayame is also kagome and sango's best friend and 'shes the 4th most popluar girl at school shes also the risktaker'_

"baby!!" kagome squeels jumping into her best friend arms. kagome giggled and hugged her friend tighter

"kags! cant breath!!" ayame wheezed out

"oh!" kagome let go of ayame and sango rolled her eyes

"kags i came to tell you that we have a new student and i was told he H.O.T" ayame said

"no." kagome stated

"kags please!!" ayame whinned and gave kagome the puppy look that kagome always fell for. kagome huffed and said

"fine. lets go check him out"

**IN CLASS ________________________________________________________________________________________**

"hey guys" kagome says in her most sweetest and cheerfullist voice and in the blink of an eye the wolf demon koga was in her face. koga is the second most popular guy in the school.

"hey babe, what you doing in class your never here" koga says whiping away some red lip stick off his cheek. his comment made kagome snicker

"koga i'm always here. your the one never here. your only here because the school slut, kikyo, came to class and dont call me babe cuz dont no body want yo ass. kagome says and the class filled with laughter

_'kikyo is the secound most popular girl at school and she got that title by becoming the school tramp.'_

"jelousy higurashi?" kikyo snicker and the whole class looked at kagome to see her with a silly smile on her face

"you must want me to throw up on you. it'd be a nice improvement. why would i be-- eww you must be joking! i never understood why your slutty ass is even in the popular catagory.

"kags i've worked way to hard to be popular I was on top of the school then you just had to move here! and become the most popular bitch in this school and you stole my place as head cheerleader!!" kikyo yelled out of breath

kagome burst in laughter

"wa-- you-- think ahahaha" kagome finnally calmed her self enough to start talking

"the only reason your popular cousin is beacuse... your a whore" the class start laughing and kikyo fumed

"you dont understand. i did'nt even care about popularity when i came here. i still kinda dontcuz i'm not trying to ruin your life but all i do is be myself and people seem to respect me for that. as for the cheerleading thing, you only toke interst in it because you'd be upset of how proud the fam was of my cheerleading. you KNOW i've been in cheerleading ever since child hood.  
so kinky-ho you cant talk shit about stuff you dont know any thing about" kagome said still cheery and happy

"ok class get into your seats." the teach says

the whole class filled with murmmers as every one scrambled to there seats

"ok Inuyasha Takahashi please come in. now i will be right back play nice"

**(I SHOULD SO LEAVE YOU GUYS HERE but i wont so be happy)**

_'oh....my....god. golden eyes, sliver hair and he looks so beautiful wait he has...d-dog ears!_  
_then hes a h-'_ kagomes thoughts were interupted when there was a scream

"ewww filthy half-breed!" kikyo shouted and the class started chuckling exept for kagome who fumed, sango and ayame. his beautiful ear drooped and he had a sead expresstion on his face. you suddenly heard wispers like 'ew shes right, ugly mutt'

"shut the hell up slut. your just upset beacuse his way sexier and hot than you'll ever be. and anyone that talks bad about him is going to get there ass kicked" everyone stoped the mean comments kagome says smiling at inuyasha, he blushed 10 differnet shades of red

"oh yeah right" kikyo says rolling her eyes

"see she admits it" kagome says cheerfully and everyone chuckled even inuyasha

"ha theres no way that thing, is cuter than me" kikyo snickerd kagome frowned she was suddlenly serious she was never serious

"yeah bitch, he is, and i dont want you to say anything bad about him because the next time" kagome chuckled "you'll end up like last time" when kagome said that everyone toke a step back and winched at the memory

"kagome if you get suspended again for fighting we gon be fighing ya hear" sango says

"oh yes mother" kagome giggled out she turned to look at the red flushed beauty in frount of her

"u-umm inuyasha m-a-y be after class i w-wou-could show you around the school" kagome fumbled with her words that never happened. ever. he blushed but noded

"omg, the great higurashi stummbling over one lowly half- kikyo could'nt even finish her sentence when her face was connected with kagome fist making her stumble back wards a few feet kagome roared in anger

"bitch i warned you! your lucky i did'nt use my miko powers!" kikyo was tearrified and sango and ayame had to keep kagome from killing her. when she finnally clamed herself she said

"kinky-ho you of all people know i dont repet myself so let me say this one-last-time dont push my buttons" kagome walked up to inuyasha and whisperd into his ear

"sorry babe looks like i wont be able to show you around today" kagome walks out of the room before the teacher came back

**INUYASHA'S POV __________________________________________________________________________**

_'that girl. kagome. she....she stood up for me, she actually likes me. no...wait i'm just a dirty half-breed there's no way she could like me.'_

but one thing ran through his mind all day

_'why'd she stand up for me?'_

"hey inuyasha its time for lunch" says a monk pushing him towards the cafatera"i'm miroku by the way"

"inuyasha" i looked around to see if i could find--

"inuyasha!" that angelic voice called she smiled at me and it made me melt

"i see you met my cuz roku. come on lets go get something to eat. ohhh i hope they have ramen" kagome squeeled and i twiched _'gods i love ramen!!'_

"inuyasha would you like some??" kagome says in her sweet voice i could'nt help but nod

"kagome" those girls kagome hung around called her

"i got to go bye inuyasha" kagome says before skipping over to her friends

"hey mutt" a wolf demon growled "stay away form kagome shes mine" then he shoved me and i fell out my seat

**NORMAL POV ___________________________________________________________________________________**

"kagome!" miroku yelled causing her to turn "there messing with your puppy" no one noticed not even kagome that her eyes flashed red as she ran toward the cafietera

she saw koga and his gang beat up inuyasha but most of koga's men where on the floor beat to a pulp

**"KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **kagome roared and everything froze

"k-kag-

"dont even think about it. how dare you." kagome hissed

"kags did you see the way he looked at you! you should'nt be hanging out with this...this mutt!" koga scream and inuyasha mentally cursed at himself for getting caught

"you sir are not allowed to give me nick names. and who i hang out with is none of **YOUR **buessness! you dont own me so koga **STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!!!!**" everyone chuckled cuz kagome just dissed koga

the bell rung and every one left to go home kagome helped inuyasha up

"i'll see you tommorrow inuyasha i look foward to it" kagome says as she kissed him cheek before leaving

**AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL ___________________________________________________________________________**

"hi hun how was your day??" inuasya's mom izayoi says

inside inuyasha smiled "i met a.......weird girl" he says before going into his room. holding the cheek kagome kissed

-  
I AM SO DONE i staied up till 5 in the moring so i hope your happy

plz review!!!


	2. doctors office a half a day at the mall

discliamer- i dont own inuyasha at all.  
wow woeeee how goes it i would lyke 2 thank these peps 4 being the first 5 to reiveiw )  
you guys made me wanna update. i would also thank 4 future people anyone who will update. GIVE A ROUND OF APPLASE 4 nenab23, Jay206 kittychic0895, Higurashi Ikiko, kaitlynpope77.

"can we go home now! you just had to pull me out of school to take me to the doctor. dont you know i hate being here. theres nothing absolutely NOTHING,  
THAT, wrong with my heart. plus i have'nt had a heart attack since i was 4!"  
kagome yelled 'not like you'd no you care into my life when i was 12.' kagome thought

'Correction, you have'nt had a heart attack since you were 13' her dad corrected in his mind

"urghh! why are we here again? you know i've got plans today since it's friday.  
i have wayyyyy better things to do then sit up in this lame doctors office. WAY! better things."  
kagome puffed out as the doctor came back asking to speak with her father and gave the medicine to kagome.

"dad you got 5 mintutes. urgh! it's already six! we've been here all day!!" she said walking to the car once kagome was gone the doctor start talking

"what caused her last heart attack, because my records show the same day she had a heart attack was the same day she got hit by a car causing her to have short term amnisea. she was almost healed until that insedent when she was 13."

her father just nodded and laughed evilly "yeah. thats why i've been so overly protective of my baby girl. it's all that dirty hanyou's falut. he had her delicate heart in his hands but broke had to fall in love with a lowly half-breed. then she-she just paniced and her heart start acting up. s-she ran out to follow the basterd but go hit by a car. so everything that year she forgot. everything. him, the accident, how she celeabrated her birthday that year. everything."  
he said coldly. the man nodded and said

"i see well that incedent (spelling?) brought back her heart problems. she was almost healed but ....no never mind. anyway if i find out anything i'll tell you." her father nodded and walked out to his pissed daughter.

"daddy? wat'd the doc say?" she asked

"nothing. he said your getting better" he half way lied

"ohhh ok so can you drop me off at da mall i have to meet up with sanji and cusion roku" her father sighed and nodded handing her a credit card. ten minutes later they pulled up at then mall an kagome kissed her father good bye before runing into the mall.

"kagome" she heard a voice call her and she turned see to miroku and sango walking toward her

"girl where were you today?" sango asked worriedly

"dad took me to the doctors office." no one notice miroku tensed (spelling)  
of course he new about the insedent (srry again spelling) he was there when she had surgy. when they finished her operation. she did'nt even remeber how she got into the hopital she did'nt really remeber anything.

"so lets get going shall we?" kagome called and ran into a store

"sango let me warn you about kagome's shoping. you see she's very fast and-  
miroku could'nt finish because kagome had handed him 4 bags and ran into a another store 5 stores down from the one she just ran out of. miroku sighed and said

"you have to hurry if you wanna get shoping done around kagome" she just nodded and kagome returned with 2 more bags and gave then to miroku before runing into a jeawlry shop.

'ohhh maybe i can get my belly button and uper ear pirced' kagome thought asking the man if she could and he nodded siting her in a chair and he walked off only to return moments later

"omg! kagome! your step dad will have your head!" miroku said seening the man finish her piercings then she paid him and put her new earings and belly chain in.

"soo what? he cant do anything about it now?" kagome said runing in another store but she hit some thing and fell back wards landing on her butt

"oww" she whinned looking up to see the something she was someone. it was the new boy from her school. she smiled at him getting up

"your i-inuyasha. right?" he nodded and before she could say anything else miroku shoted her name and she squeeked

"hide mee" kagome pleaded and inuyasha rolled his eyes and draged her out of the mall and got into his car as he drove away miroku saw and started chasing them but could'nt get far so he stoped.

"thank you inuyasha" kagome giggled looking at her angery cousin

"what'd you do to make him mad? you live at higurashi shrine right?" inuyasha asked

"oh yea " kagome giggles turning to inuyasha "well i got my belly button pirced and he got beyond mad"

inuyasha started laughing and pulled up at her shrine.

"awww well inuyasha thank you for saving me from my crazy cuz" kagome said kissing him for a bref secound before steping out of the car

"see you tommorrow yash" kagome smiles walking up the steps.

inuyasha's demon smiled and mummbled in his mind but inuyasha could'nt hear

'remember us gome-chan.' 


	3. we shared a kiss!

thank u guys so much hope ya like it!

"kagome. it's friday spin the bottle day, so who should play this time just us 5" ayame said grabing a few things from her locker

"6" kagome corrected "this time i'm inviting inuyasha" kagome said trying to hide the smile on her face

"ohh i get it. you like him do-- sango said but was interupted

"sango when do i ever like guys??" kagome said then though about

"ok that did'nt come out right. i ment i dont get to close to guys and i just wanna be friendly towards him because its the right thing to do. right." kagome says winking at her friends before walking towards her class.

'no i just lied to myself i really like him' kagome said blushing in her mind

"k-kagome?" a voice whispers from behind the corner and kagome turns with a bored expression on her face until she saw who it was

"Bankotsu!" kagome squeeled runing into his arms "hey suger wat up" kagome says before giving him a kiss. kagome and bankotsu were childhood friends so one day he told her is most embarrasing secert : that he was bi but kinky-hoe found out and told the whole school he blamed her and his parents moved away.

"everythings pretty sweet." was he response

"thats good i see you've changed and OH SHIT! what have you dont to your hair!" kagome squeeled

"yeah done it my self" he said showing it off and kagome giggled

"no shit. oh honey promise me you'll do mine someday."

"course." was his reply but the bell rung and kagome let out a puff

"bank-

"kagome! i'm really really sorry about what happen 3 years ago. just rescenly i found out kikyo heard me tell you about... and well p-plea- dont hate-

"bank you know i could never ever stay mad at you i love ya" kagome said smiling she kissed him on the cheek and gave him her number "since you dont stay in touch anymore. call me" kagome yelled runing down the hall

"o-of couse kags!" bankotsu called and smiled at his best friend

when kagome got into the class she saw the world class famous slut on inuyasha's desk and he looked very annoyed so was kagome she sighed and walked up to kikyo grabing her by the low poiny tail she had as she draged her across the floor and kagome growled in annoyance when she heard the repeated ow's coming from the bitch. 'owwwwwwwwww' is what is heard before she snapped

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" kagome yelled punching the ground creating a deep hole in it and there where crakes now created all around the room's floor kikyo flinched and kagome smirked and said

"you know your getting on my nerves really. if you dont shut up we'll have some problems." she let go of kikyo but was slaped when she stood up kagomes eyes where closed but the smirk remained kikyo said

"he's not yours! i will make him mine and theres nothing you! can do about it. i'm surprised you anit through your self at him like your dumb ass dead mother did with your REAL father! who of course abanded you and if it was'nt for my amazing uncle who adopted you, you'd be on the street.

everyone exept inuyasha run to the back of the room and covered there ears waiting for her to scream but she did'nt but insted fake tears wealed into her eyes. along with real ones that ran down her face. it hurt to hear that.

"w-wah but you knew i really liked him!! you steal everything from me! i HATE you! plus why the hell would he want you bitch *hic* you made fun of him and so what if my real dad abondond me. I have one now that cares for me....... " everyone ran to her side to confort her

"wow kagome would usally beat her to bits but shes upset" someone muttered

"yeah kikyo that was a little much i cant beleve you!" someone else shouted but stoped when they heard kagome giggled with anger writen all over her face.

"dont be mad at my cusion. after all shes right. inuyasha is'nt mine and truth be told my step father cares for me even if no one else did."

"please dont hate my cusion she has done nothing but tell the truth for the first time but i could'nt help but feel jelelous when she was trying to flirt with inuyasha she always steals the guys i like. plus my real dad did abondon me" kagome half waytold the truth. she did get jelous when she was flirting with inuyasha and kikyo always did steal every guy she liked in grade school. though she did want the class to hate her

"kagome dont play everyone with that fake tears shit" kikyo yelled

"kikyo stay away from me and kagome. i want nothing to do with a bitch who picks on her little cusion. who tells everyone her personal shit. stay the fuck away from me" inuyasha said picking up kagome bridal style. no one noticed his eyes were red and light purple marks were on his cheeks

" hurt. her. and. you. DIE." inuyasha whipered in kikyo's ear making her freeze she was the only one who heard him

kagome burried her face in his chest to hide the blush as she walked down the hall in inuyasha's arms everyone staring. 'i cant belive he took me out of class, guess we're skippin'

"kagome, i'm sorr-

"inuyasha i dont want your pity. i hate pity. please dont-

her words were cut off when inuyasha let her down and kissed her. unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck. One arm subconsciously gripped her waist. Kagome hadn't wasted any time really getting into the 'kiss'. Her hands were entangled in Inuyasha's hair. he pushed her up against a locker but not hard enough to hurt her as his hands clenching her waist tight, one of his legs embeded itsself in betweens hers. finnally she broke the kiss from lack of air."i-i-n-u-y-a-s-h-a" she said between pants and she had a dark red blush on her cheeks.

'mine' his demon mumbled inside his mind runing his tounge on her bottom lip before leting half demon inuyasha gain control again his demon was satistfied for now

"kagome" he said but his eyes widen in shock when he relized the position they where in. kagome was blushing and panting he had his leg between hers and his hands were on her hips. he slowly backed up scared she would'nt accept him anymore

"inuyasha why did-

"kagome i'm s-sorry" inuyasha said before he dissapeared and kagome slid down and sat on her butt

"n-no dont be" she wisperd 


	4. a whole lotta teasin

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN...DOES THAT PISS ANYONE ELSE OFF??**

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH!! AND MUCH THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READS IT._

_YOU COULD REVIEW. BUT NO PRESSURE...DOOOO ITT ._

spring break and valentine's day. kagome's favorite time of year. one beacause she would'nt half to worry about school so much and it's the perfect time of year where her and her friends hang out.  
secondly is because almost, not scrach that. EVERY boy in the school had a crush on kagome so she would have a life supply of chocolate. she would invite her favorite boy this year to her, little 'surprise'

Kagome skipped down the hall with a smile that blinded everyone. nothing would stop her from being happy.

_'one more day. one more day'_ kagome chanted in her mind. she could'nt hold it any more she boomed with happness, jumping up and down until a pair of arms raped around her waist.

"hey babe" kagome whispered implanting her lips onto his.

"kagome" he said between kisses

This was kagome's secound favorite boy in the school. Naraku Samaki. He was number one, that is until inuyasha came and became her number 1 favorite.

_'hmmm'_ kagome pouted. His kiss was nothing compared to how inuyasha had kissed her three days ago. she thought it was weird because she started comparing everything to him all of a sudden.  
His smell. His look. His kiss. His everything. well everything she knew about him at least.

"hey kagome. so where you going this year" he asked trailing his down to her butt. but she had'nt noticed, in fact she was'nt even paying attention to him. she was staring at her 'cusion' who was kissing inuyasha

_'ah. i see my cusion. you want to show. i'll give you show'_ kagome thought pushing naraku away as she walked over to then and she grabed inuyasha and shouted

"Hey mizuki! play track three" (a/n: it was keri hilson slow dance) kagome giggled at the confused hanyo. everyone circled around kagome and inuyasha. she winked at him. "just relax" kagome wispered in his ear as the song. She molded her body with his, winding her hips sensually to the music

_Come here baby_  
_Sometimes I just wanna dance with you_  
_Hold me like this, just rock with me_

_Put your arms around me boy_  
_I got something to show you tonight_  
_And you know I need your undivided attention baby_  
_Ain't no other girl that can rock your world like I_

_So rewind, make this moment last forever babe_  
_It feels like your body is calling me_

'Kagome's back was against Inuyasha's stomach and chest and she was rubbing her bottom against his pelvis in a circular motion while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her moves were slow but it still made him groan at the pleasure at she was giving him.'

_But I don't, I don't want to come on too strong_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_  
_I try to be lady like, I got you here tonight_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_

_Talking with my fingertips, yeah, yeah_  
_I got so much to say babe_  
_Words just get in the way baby, the way baby_  
_Let's see can you read my hips_

'Inuyasha's free arm was now wrapped around her waist, moving with her. he knew she wanted him to dance with her. so he complied. She bent over and arched her back, grinding seductively on his groin. Immediately his hands found her waist, guiding her closer to him.'

_Read between the lines as we bump and grind_  
_Just makes it better from behind_  
_So one more time_

_So rewind, make this moment last forever babe_  
_It feels like your body is calling me_

_I don't want to come on too strong_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_  
_I try to be lady like, I got you here tonight_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_

'Kagome dipped lower, making her motions sexier, but making sure it was'nt slutty. He was sure she would feel his erection by now. she grined as she felt is hard-on pressed up agaisnt her so she just grinded harder agaist him.'

_Got you in my element_  
_Time to represent who you with_  
_The whole world's staring at the both of us_  
_And I'm giving you all my love_

_Got you in my element_  
_Time to represent who you with_  
_The whole world's staring at the both of us_  
_And I'm giving you all my love_

'kikyo fumed she could'nt take it any more. she screamed and stormed off. no one paid any attention to her. they were all focused on the couple on the dance floor. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a breath as Kagome moved her figure along his, his own knees bending in sync with hers as his feet jumped to the beat. He exhaled, his hot breath caressing the flesh on Kagome's neck.'

_This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor  
This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor  
This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor  
This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the, yeah_

'Inuyasha was moving his hips back and forth against hers, urging her to do the same and she automatically obeyed, letting nothing but the music fill her head as she let herself go and commenced with the one thing she did best. she closed her eyes, moving her hips back and forth and bending her knees, going down the length of his body then slithering back up and arching her body into his.'

_I don't want to come on too strong_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_  
_I try to be lady like but I got you here tonight_  
_But something happens when we slow dance_

_I like that one_  
_Just rock with me._

After the song went off kagome opened her eyes but never moved her body away from inuyasha's.  
she knew it'd embarrass him his anyone saw he erection or it was the fact she did'nt want anyone to see. Plus from what she felt. he was big. inuyasha's eyes shot open as soon as he heard claping.  
kagome turned her head and saw no kikyo she smirked at her victory.

inuyasha noticed she was still pressed up against him and saw her flushed some.  
he was going to kiss her. he had to do something. but a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"MISS HIGUASHI!! MR. TAKAHASHI!!! what is going on here!!" the princapal shouted

"aww come on grandma! we're just having a little fun." kagome whinned and she rolled her eyes. inuyasha stood there shocked

_'d-did she just say higurashi.....as in my kagome higurashi?! damn! why had'nt i seen this before!! this kagome was my kagome.'_ he thought but then i thought hit him

_'wait...she does'nt remember me. it does'nt seem like it. well i'll just make her remember me.'_

"so inuyasha will you?" kagome asked snapping him out of his thoughts and he stood there dumbfounded. she sighed

"do. you. want. to. my. beach. house. tomorrow."

"oh...sorry..what about school??" he asked and she shurged

"well it's going to take a while to get there" she answered

"who's going?" inuyasha smiled he hoped it was just them to but he knew that would'nt happen

"oh ok well, cuzion roku is going. my two best friends sango and ayame, and ugh... ayame pratically begged to let me take koga...so he's coming too. but will you come anyway" kagome begged

"yeah sure" inuyasha smiled at the look on her face when he said yeah. she gave him her number and said she'd call him and come pick him up tommorrow.

* * *

"uhh no." inuyasha father Inutaisho said

"dadddddddd" inuyasha whinned. he hoped he would'nt have to use his last resourt

"you have school tomorrow." Inutaisho said turning to walk out of the room

'fine you wanna be like that how do you think about this'

"Hey father. remember kagome." inuyasha said and his father froze turning back around

"you mean bumble bee?!" his father asked exicted. she loved bee's when she was younger so his father always called her bumble bee

"yeah...bumble bee. anyway she's the one who invited me and--

"REALLY!!! of course you can go with her but you have to bring her by once you come back. but i want her pregnate when you come back!!" Inutaisho smiled runing out of the room to tell his wife.

inuyasha blushed and ran up stairs and laid on his bed thinking of how fun his spring break would be.  
Her teasing eairlier playied back in his mind. her fat ass (a/n: no lol he's saying her ass is fat. not that she's fat) rubing against his erection felt sooo good and she knew it. gods he wanted her so much but yes, he'd get her back on spring break. he'd have his way with her.

he knew though soon she'd know his heart was her's to mold and mend. so before she could hurt him.  
he'd make her fall in love with him and that was his last thought before going to sleep.

* * *

In the morning he did'nt go to school he just groaned and rolled out of bed when he got a text

_'hey sleepy head. get up i'll be over in an hour'_

_'whatever'_ he thought getting into the shower. he got out and put on some lower clothes on. then he heard a honking noise. he looked out the window and saw kagome. the thought he'd get his pay back now

shirtless inuyasha opened the door and he smirked at her reaction. she looked as if she had seen a god.  
his hair was wet, he smelled freash, and his abs. kagome was lost in temptation she ran her fingers on his abs and blushed

"i-i thought you'd be ready" she said never taking her eyes off his nice body. he chuckled

"kagome my eyes are up here. and no. but i'll be out in a minute" she nodded and ran to the limo

_'damn it!!! why did i just act like i have never seen a boy's body before!! he must have everything!_  
_he can kiss. he's sweet..and big....and musclar.' _kagome felt her self geting a little excited. so she tried to calm down and inuyasha got into the limo and kagome's arouse hit him nose.

_'oh yes..there with be a whole lotta teasing on this trip'_

**END OF CHAPPTER:::**

**i loved it soo much. i hope you did too please review!!!!**


	5. bonners scare people

**gome i did'nt update 4 a while cuz i was sick n needed looooooots of bed rest *sigh* please make sure dis dont affect da amount of reviews i get. I want 20 thank you!**

**disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DONT OWN SO WATS DA POINT N SAYING IT lol please enjoy.**

_**on with the story**_

"KAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU PERVERT!" kagome screamed at what she saw

* * *

**AN HOUR EAIRLER**

"finally! were here!" sango sighed ploping down on a bed

"now everyone we have a problem" kagome sighed

"what is it" ayame asked

".....there's only one bathroom"

'...5...4...3..2...

"WHAT!" everyone screeched

"yeah...so everyone has to take a shower one by one." kagome said but followed it by a

"I'M FIRST" she yelled running upstairs to take a shower.

"well who wants to play mortal combat?" miroku asked setting up the game.

after 10 rounds everyone switched between the showers and lastly it was inuyasha's turn. he spent about a good 30 minutes in there but got out and went to the kitchen once he got hungery.

kagome not knowing that walking in amd she caught a glimpse of a wet, half-naked hanyou drinking milk from a carton. He obviously had just, JUST finished a shower, ( thought kagome did'nt know that) n seeing as he was dripping wet and shiny, and also seeing that he only had a towel wrapped around his lowers regions she vould'nt tear her eyes away.

this made inuyasha smirk in amusement.

"like what ya see"

"feh" she blushed "you wish in-uy-as-ha"

"mmmmmhhmmm the way u say me name ka-go-me, just turns me on." he whispered in her ear. making her turn 25 diffrent shades of red.

"you pervert!"she shreeked and steped to slap him, but to inuyasha's approval, she feel on him, making his towl slip of in the process.

"eeek!" kagome shifed her weight and sat up only to but more presure on his hard-on.

"uhhh!" inuyasha moaned as she sat up and her weight moved to her ass to his erriction.

"OH MY GOD!" kagome screamed and jumped off of inuyasha, slapping him before running upstairs as she slamed the door embarrased. inuyasha slowly got up and sat on the kitchen counter he mubbled a low

'damn bitch leaving me high and dry'

**With kagome **_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"omg kagome you serious!" sango somehow shouted yet whispered at the same time then ayame chirped in

"gods was he big?"

kagome could'nt help but blush and sango laughed at her

" so he was big inu? sango asked and kagome nodded dumbly

"i slapped him and i feel sooooo bad" kagome whinned

"well go say sorry" ayame and sango said at the same time

"HE STILL HAS A BONNER!" kagome screamed lowly

"SOOO WHAT! you are hot off him dont try and lie i smell you kagome " ayame laughed

nothing

"thats what i thought now go say sorry" sango snapped pushing her out the room

"fine" kagome mumbled under her breath

"Damn..."

He sat on the kitchen counter, panting harder and harder, releasing sounds of pleasure, as he imagined Kagome's luscious body.

Touching her.

Caressing her.

Fucking her into oblivion.

Making her scream his name out in ecstacy.

'mmhmm..Kagome...scream my name. '  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

" UGHHH! Inuyasha!" ( a/n: wow.. O.O what are the chances) kagome pouted standing in the hall way

" i guess i do need to say sorry" kagome sighed and began walking to the kitchen

"Uhhh Kagome!" he groaned in a raspy voice, as sweat dripped down his body.

He wanted her like no other. only she could make him like this. he needed her bad _________________________________________________________________________________________________

'hmm? d-d-did some one call me?' kagome thought looking around but saw no one. and proceced to the kitchen igroring the noises she heard.

-pant- -pant-

"Kago- Kagom- KAGOME!"

He relaxed and crouched, until he heard a scream

**(TIME CAUGHT UP)**

"KAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU PERVERT!" kagome shouted turning an unknow red color.

'oh shit!' was all that ran though his mind until he heard foot steps coming towards them. he quickly grabed her and ran into a room

"inuyasha! you pervet! leet gooo!" kagome whinned

"shhhhh!" he hissed and she shut up.

once he heard everyone leave he let her go...

"kag-

" no stop.. just get dressed and ready to go down to the beach" kagome mubbled sliping out of the room he sighed and sliped on the floor.

"sorry kagome" he whispered, embarrased and upset.

**Down at the beach!**

"WOW! daddy never told me how many shells i'd find!" kagome said bending over to pick up a shell on the ground, giving the guys at the beach a perfect veiw of her ass. yet she did'nt even know it.

Inuyasha bit his lip. kagome was breath taking. She was wearing a black playboy bunny bikini with the bunny dude thingy on the left breast. She had an hourglass body with perfect luscious curves in the right spots. She had a tatoo of the cancer sing on the back of her neck and a silver bellybutton ring. Her skin was shiny as if she were made of glass and not only did she have nice curves, but she had a small 6-pack.

All this did was make his want her more.

"HEY YASHIE!" kagome giggled walking up to him it seemed as if she forgot all about the kitchen incedent

"huh? what bitch?" he asked and surprisingly it did'nt offend her.

"are'nt i adorable?" kagome cheered twirling around.

"mm y- KAGOME!" he screamed when she droped HARD to the ground.

DONE... ^.~ plEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review so i can update my other storiesssss!

I shall upload in a few days or a week or so but it'll definately be less than 2 weeks. I promise. Please review and tell me what ya think and special thanks to anyone who reviews.

One more thing. Feel free to make suggetions for future chappies. Any ideas that I come to like, I'll squeeze in with my ideas, kay?

LUVVVVVVVV YOUUUUUU *cough* people who review i mean *cough*


End file.
